


【超级富贵】爱入膏肓（R）

by Supernongnong_young



Category: jn - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 08:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17597726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernongnong_young/pseuds/Supernongnong_young





	【超级富贵】爱入膏肓（R）

（一）  
下过雨的午后，在常经过的路口。  
咖啡店的女店员不能自抑地往窗边那一桌瞟，明知道那两个人只是刚刚碰巧来避雨，但架不住那对帅哥实在太过养眼。  
陈立农难得地从白大褂里抽身，他穿了一件蓝色的毛衣，配着他无辜的下垂眼看上去就是每个大学女生梦想里阳光清新的校草同学，而且他把手缩进袖子轻轻攀着玻璃桌面边缘的动作真的很可爱。  
而坐在他对面的黄明昊倒本身就是大学生的年纪，穿着昂贵的棒球外套挂着十字架的耳钉，即使有厚厚的刘海也挡不住他漂亮的眼睛，他慢条斯理地用勺子挖了千层蛋糕的一块，递到陈立农嘴边，“这个很好吃，农农你尝尝。”  
陈立农犹豫了一下还是张嘴就着黄明昊的手吃掉，“…嗯，很甜。”  
“是不是因为是我喂给哥哥的所以特别甜？”  
“…”  
陈立农假装没看见黄明昊脸上满足的笑容，低头感受奶油融化在舌尖的过程看似默认对方的土味情话。  
其实他只是担心如果自己不接受的话黄明昊会直接嘴对嘴喂过来，然后轻笑着点着自己的嘴巴说农农不该喜欢我喂的任何东西吗——“任何”两个字会被加重，配上少年眼里可怕的风暴。  
不是陈立农有被迫害妄想症，上一次他在朋友聚餐上为了“避嫌”而拒绝黄明昊转头接下了蔡徐坤递过来的烤串，那个晚上是陈立农不愿意再回想的片段——被喂得特别饱。  
黄明昊开始叽叽喳喳地拉着陈立农说雨停了可以继续出去玩了，“去看电影还是打台球呢？”  
“都可以。”  
“可是台球的话我记得农农上次说着不会不会却很厉害，超级过分。”  
“哪有…谢谢。”  
陈立农笑着谢过把他点的热咖啡送来的女店员，对方红了脸手一抖不小心把咖啡洒了一点出来在陈立农手上，“啊抱歉抱歉！真是太不好意思了！”  
她正想掏出手帕弥补，一张纸巾已经无比迅速地盖上了陈立农的手背，黄明昊抬起头扬起一个人畜无害的笑容，“这个由我处理就好，姐姐去忙别的吧。”  
感觉心脏受到双重暴击的店员忙不迭地道歉离开，完全没看出黄明昊按着纸张的力度大到指尖都发白。  
其实就是把陈立农的手钉在自己的掌控之下，不允许别人以任何理由碰一点。  
“都怪哥哥太好看了，对着别人笑勾引女生把水洒在你手上…”  
“Justin，谁都不是故意的…”陈立农下意识地蹦直了背，声音也越来越轻小心地打量着对方噙着笑却没有温度的俊脸。  
“我是。”黄明昊抬眼看向陈立农的时候，眼神里不隐藏的暴戾让对方忍不住颤抖了一下。“哥哥你该不会是还喜欢女生吧？”  
搅拌勺叮地一声碰上杯壁，陈立农一瞬间觉得自己全身血液都冷了，“怎么可能…”  
“不过呢，喜欢也没用，”黄明昊轻轻点了点头，托着腮享受地看陈立农惊慌的模样，就像在看掉入深深陷阱的猎物，“…反正能让农农爽到高潮的也只有昊昊而已。”

台球自然是没有打成，陈立农在黄明昊包下的私人影院里被折腾得死去活来。  
他身上柔软的毛衣被揉得皱皱的，下身赤裸地坐在黄明昊的性器上，随着对方不知疲倦的顶弄而起伏，每一次痛苦又欢愉的喘息都会被黄明昊用更猛烈的动作奖励，他咬着陈立农的耳朵说最喜欢看他的陈医生被自己搞得乱七八糟的样子了。  
“哥哥”，“农农”，“陈医生”，黄明昊总是喜欢没大没小地乱喊一通，这些称呼一个更比一个羞耻而致命，戳着陈立农的死穴指责他把刚成年的黄明昊拖入这段背德感情的行为。  
然而明明他本意不是这样的。  
陈立农被黄明昊掐着腰撞击敏感点，隐隐约约的忏悔伴随着身下潮水般的快感把他拉入深渊，理智像呼出的气泡一样越来越微弱。  
“哥哥真棒，好湿好舒服…”  
陈立农被肏得喘不过气，胡乱地攀着少年的宽肩时脑子里只有最后一个想法。  
明明自己的本意是治好这个病人的。

（二）  
家庭条件不好但年年能凭借优异的成绩拿奖学金的的陈立农是A大医学院的荣誉毕业生，也是A大附属医院最年轻最受欢迎的心理医生。  
他阳光温和又成熟理智，能治疗好每一个被困扰的病患，也是所有未婚女护士和女患者的梦中情人。  
却败在了黄明昊手里。  
在诊疗室里时第一次见面时他有种似曾相识的感觉，陈立农试探性地喊出了那个初中自己毕业时突然出现抢走了自己第二颗纽扣的学弟的名字，“…昊昊？”  
黄明昊几乎一瞬间眼眶就湿润了，他趁陈立农措手不及的功夫亲了医生的脸一下，“我过了好多年都没办法自愈，所以我来找你。”  
“农农，不论多久我都会来找你。”  
记忆中这个学弟对自己说的最后一句话响起，笃定的语气如出一辙，可是彼时可爱少年的模样却和现在自己面前眼神里全是压迫感的高中生无法重合。  
到底是什么病让黄明昊变成了这样，让他可以在阳光可爱和濒临绝望中间无缝切换。  
如果不是刚刚那一秒对方眼里的阴郁太过明显，陈立农几乎要以为这个突然出国又突然归国的小少爷只是挂了自己的号来和自己叙旧的。  
陈立农轻轻擦了一下被猝不及防亲了一下的地方，“…我愿意倾听你的故事，但是如果你再这样，我一定一拳把你送进骨科，OK？“  
“可是农农不是双性恋吗？你交往过的三任男友和两任女友都…”  
陈立农全凭专业素养来把自己眼里的不可置信压下去，“你调查我干什么。”  
“为了确认我还有机会，我还有救。”  
黄明昊目光灼灼地盯着陈立农的手，他一直旁观着陈立农的恋情以为自己只要远离就可以控制，结果在上个月回国后看到陈立农戴上男友给的表示恋爱中的戒指时他终于崩溃了，他隔着店的橱窗看陈立农笑得把头靠进那个红发男人的怀里，一种不可名状的愤怒与寒冷吞噬了黄明昊——他怕如果陈立农的左手无名指戴上了戒指，自己可以当场把这扇玻璃砸出窟窿。  
所以他制造了一些不为人知的困难，并在陈立农分手之时挂了他的号，再也不压抑自己的追求。  
陈立农听过很多病人压抑的疯狂的甚至荒谬的故事，唯独这一次他越听越握不住笔甚至想让黄明昊别继续说了。  
“从小爸妈就忙生意不管我，我为了得到他们的关注一直非常努力，但是从来就只有物质上的奖励…  
“我初一那年参加学校的才艺比赛，那个时候我抽到不擅长的画画，我画了一个很丑的佐助，可是当时担任评委的三02班陈学长说‘喜欢’…  
“我永远记得那个时候我的心跳好大声，我好喜欢他，他好好看，也好善良，和那些因为别的目的接近和夸奖我的人都不一样…  
“我写的情书他并没有看，也是，因为写情书给他的女孩子太多了；我也给打球的他送过水，但是他居然和另一个学长分享了同一个瓶口；我送他的礼物都被他退了回来，说超过草莓牛奶价格的都是不懂事的小孩子在败家，还摸着我的头说等小朋友你自己挣钱了再送我卡车吧…  
“他越拒绝我越喜欢，他越温柔我越深陷…  
“那是我第一次有自己喜欢而得不到的东西，我每次路过初三教学楼的时候看到他的同学们搂着他肩膀笑，我都嫉妒得浑身颤抖…  
“别人都有那么多人爱，我只想有这一个人对我说喜欢，为什么都不行…  
“只是那个时候我以为同性恋是病，也讨厌被迷得神魂颠倒的自己，于是我出国了，带着我从他衬衣上抢走的纽扣…  
“出国却只是让我明白我无法控制地还是监视和迷恋他，我做爱和自慰的时候想的全是他，然后我也明白了同性恋不是病…  
黄明昊讲了很多很多，最后一句话时他抬眸看着他震惊到做不了笔记的主治医生，觉得自己光是被对方这样单独注视就已经像得救一般感觉到心里有前所未有的舒适和满足，“…病的只是我太喜欢你了，陈立农。”

（三）  
陈立农不记得自己那天是怎么把黄明昊请出诊疗室的，他冠冕堂皇地告诉黄明昊，不管是双重人格、安全感缺失或者反社会人格障碍，都是可以治的。  
只要是病，都是可以治的。  
然后关上门后脱力地瘫坐在沙发上的陈立农摘下金框眼镜把脸埋在手心里试图平复自己的心跳。  
可是喜欢一个人，不是病，没法治。  
情感和人性都是陈立农专门研究过的课题，可是他自己明明也不是万能。  
没有人知道他当心理医生的初衷就是为了虚无缥缈的自我救赎。  
因为他自己的心病无人可治。  
那就是陈立农歇斯底里地渴望温暖和依赖。  
不管是幼年丧父被迫一夜长大，还是勤工俭学早早学会看人眼色，抑或是因为出身贫寒在不同的环境里被抱团排挤，这些经历把陈立农的外在打磨成无坚不摧值得依靠的成熟男人，也把陈立农弱小无助自我怀疑的内在深深固化在灵魂深处。  
他不停地换交往对象，因为他喜欢的不是对方本身，而是对方爱着自己时眼里百分百的迷恋和坚定，一旦感情稍有降温，陈立农就遗憾又残忍地找下一个。  
没有人能一直爱他，但一直都能有人爱他，陈立农一直以为这样就够了。  
直到黄明昊的出现。  
这个男生眼里像是燃烧着用不熄灭的火焰一样，专注到偏执地只把自己锁在里面。  
所以他听不下去黄明昊的故事的最大原因不是因为他厌恶，相反，他好喜欢。  
喜欢到他无比害怕心理那个空洞产生对这份疯狂爱恋的渴望与呼唤。  
黄明昊还那么年轻，还不够清醒，他应该走上正道拥有美满的家庭，他是自己的病人而不是救星。  
不要喜欢他，那是不对的。

但是没有人可以拒绝黄明昊的猛烈追求。  
尤其是这猛烈的追求完美地匹配了陈立农内心深处的需求时。  
陈立农无数次地在无法抗拒地接受黄明昊的爱意时咬着后槽牙告诉自己，这是不对的。  
他不应该让黄明昊有机会继续甚至更加喜欢自己，这会毁了两个人。  
当黄明昊聪明地得寸进尺一点点融入自己的生活并清理走所有外界干扰因素时，陈立农的害怕和愧疚上升到了极点，他当着黄明昊的面随便吻了一个看得过去的男人，告诉黄明昊“乖乖接受治疗和自己保持距离或者现在就滚，选一个”。  
陈立农猜想他当时的语气一定很狠，不然黄明昊为什么会在他们第一次做爱的时候把他肏得那么狠。  
根本不是做爱，完全就是交媾，黄明昊像是疯了一样把陈立农抵在墙上啃咬得满身红痕，他一边用力挺进那个流血又流水的小洞一边极尽温柔地对着陈立农耳语。  
“我已经无可救药了，为什么陈医生就是不承认。  
“啊或者说陈医生当胆小鬼当习惯了，连你自己的无可救药都不敢承认。  
“哥哥分明也很想要吧，上面的小嘴很硬，下面却咬我咬的好紧。  
“承认吧，承认你喜欢我，也需要我，虽然不承认的话也不会影响我喜欢哥哥…  
黄明昊每说一句就狠狠地往深处再顶弄一下，他看着陈立农精致的脸覆上粉色的薄汗，看着陈立农纤细的腰绷成美丽的形状，就觉得自己就是为这一刻而生的，也愿意为这一刻去死。  
陈立农只觉得自己身体很痛，但是心更痛，每根神经都在痛。  
只因为在黄明昊捧着他的脸说“我这辈子每一句情话都只说给农农听，每一个夜晚都只搂着农农入睡，每一滴精液都只献给农农，我保证，说谎你就杀了我”的时候…  
他感觉到了无上的快乐。

（四）  
陈立农在电影院里被折腾了很久，等他醒来的时候第三部电影都已经快要接近尾声，他迷迷糊糊地动了动，身上不知道什么时候被盖上的毯子还有令人脸红的黄明昊的味道。  
“醒了吗哥哥。”黄明昊看着陈立农不安地颤动着眉毛的样子，温柔地在他额头印下一吻，“是不是又做噩梦了？”  
不是噩梦，比梦更绝望的是，这一切都是现实。  
从回忆里清醒过来的陈立农觉得后背有点发凉，哑着嗓子说了一声，“不，只是这里空调有点太低了。”  
“那昊昊给哥哥一个爱的抱抱好了。”黄明昊不由分说地把人圈在怀里，像是任何正常的完美男友一样轻轻地按摩着陈立农酸软的腰。  
任谁也看不出来他是一个因为刚刚那点微不足道的小事就可以抓狂到把人肏晕过去的恶魔。  
“不管哥哥做了什么梦，都不可能从我身边逃开的。”黄明昊像是读懂了陈立农的心思，咧开一个灿烂的笑容，“虽然我知道哥哥也舍不得，但最好连这样的想法也不要有哦。”  
陈立农把脑袋往黄明昊的胸上一靠，乖得像一只被拔了爪子的猫。  
“不会的。”陈立农嘟囔了一声。  
他早就已经不会有那样愚蠢而无私的想法了。  
黄明昊永远肆意妄为，而陈立农永远无声纵容。  
就像刚刚那一场激烈的性爱一样，那种吞噬人骨的快感让两个人都心生甜蜜，只是一个不去想，一个不承认。  
黄明昊见陈立农乖顺的样子反而有点不安了，小狗狗一般地凑过去在陈立农暖烘烘的脖子上留下一个个湿热的吻，“农农不生气了好不好，对不起啦，我又没控制好力度让你痛了…但你也知道对着你时要我控制自己太难了…我只是太爱你了…”  
深入骨髓，爱入膏肓。  
“每次都这样说又不改，道歉一点诚意都没有。”  
“那回家我温柔地做一次好不好，表现我的诚意？”  
“你走开啦今晚不准再碰我…！”  
陈立农不介意。  
一开始是因为介意也没用，后来就真的不介意了。  
实际上陈立农没有办法理清到底是黄明昊害了他还是自己害了黄明昊，都越来越极端，却又越来越相爱。  
陈立农在答应和黄明昊交往时就停止了给予对方治疗——那个混蛋每次来面诊只是为了把自己的诊疗室变成训导室而已，他医生生涯的唯一污点就是给黄明昊下了痊愈的诊断书，不能再在这个神圣干净的地方留下别的“污点”了。  
陈立农就着屏幕的反光出神地看着黄明昊帅气的五官，想着当年让无坚不摧的陈立农举手投降的也不过就对方一句话。  
“治好我就是失去我，农农你选一个。”  
那我别无选择，只能和你一起病，狠狠纠缠直到生命的最后一刻。

 

END


End file.
